


My Desire

by Kosho



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Desire Demons (Dragon Age), F/M, Mages, Mages and Templars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosho/pseuds/Kosho
Summary: Charm is a desire demon, after the events of the conclave, she is now more. Wanting to exist safely, she has taken the guise of an elven woman to keep herself protected. Unable to do very much for her own interests, she decides to do what needs to be done for the Inquisition, but will there be more for her to find through this?





	My Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure about the idea itself, but I feel like it's creative and has potential. I have ideas for a pairing, though I'm really not sure which way I'm leaning for now, so I've left it blank for now.

She leaned back in the wooden chair, balanced on two legs, the creaking sound doing nothing to deter her. Her tongue swept the beads of mead at the rim of her glass. It hadn’t been long since she had been left to her own devices, no longer a prisoner, a state she found most gratifying. Here, the sounds echoed in her mind, and while she was eager to make use of her abilities, it was not the time. The whole thing had been an unfortunate case of bad timing, and she could no longer remember what had happened, how the mark on her hand came to be there. What she was absolutely certain of was the whole reason she had been at the Conclave in the first place. There had been a thin spot in which she could cross through, lured in by the strength of the silent wishes and prayers of the numerous attendants. Given that she was never meant to be here, she had settled on a form she thought might be useful. In this case, an elven woman with graceful features, the most enchanting smile, vivid eyes the color of a clear sea. Quite complementary was black, slim outline of a tree along her face. Charm was her given name, but that was obvious, choosing the name Aurelia for her own. It was a name that meant ‘golden’ and what was more desirable than gold? 

 

Haven was as a field of wheat, full to bursting and ready to harvest, but in her current position, she thought better of it just yet. No, for now, she would play the part she was meant to play, and when the time came, she could strike a few bargains, satisfy a few needs, and in the meantime, enjoy the luxuries that came with a form that blended well. She held up her now drained glass, smiling a little, her voice a melodious sound that was chosen perfectly to tickle the ears of those fortunate enough to hear. 

 

“Flissa, if you have a moment, I could use a refill.” she called out above the sounds of conversation. 

 

“Of course, Herald. Right away!” the woman answered. 

 

She rushed over, filling it nearly to the brim before excusing herself to return to the counter. Herald, there was something even she couldn’t have anticipated. This mark on her hand supposedly made her special to these people. Herald of Andraste, here to save us all from certain doom. Her fingertip traced the rim this time, slow, contemplative, before raising it to her lips, a perfect pink bow. Never one to brag, but of all the forms she had taken in her existence, this was a masterpiece, perfection, a form that might have even tempted her, had she been like these people. She was supposed to be at the chantry, to meet up with the Seeker, Cassandra, but it would keep a little longer. The Breach had stopped spreading, whatever the woman needed would hold until she finished her drink. For the time being, her biggest concern might be the apostate. Well, technically she was considered an apostate here, but nothing came as naturally to her than magic, save perhaps breathing. Solas was his name, a man with a dangerously high fascination with the Fade and with spirits and demons, one long conversation had given her enough pause to carefully avoid him as much as possible. If anyone could see through her, it was him. The rest might go blissfully unaware, unquestioning so long as she didn’t try to bargain. 

 

There were of course, details that wouldn’t make sense, so with that, she improvised a tale that might appease her allies and keep her on the right side of a sword. She had no clan anymore, all perished in the Blight, and she had wandered alone, unable to find another. That was believable, at least to her, more details could be created as needed, and as long as she left no threads, no bread crumb trails to follow, it would be alright. Of course, had it been a matter of what she would prefer, then she might simply have said she was a Dalish noble, an easy enough matter to obtain lands for her own, but there was no time for that now, and later, it would come under too much suspicion. Better now to say she was alone, not exactly a lie, she kept mainly to herself before coming here, reaching agreements before. To be fair, there were more perks than just the adoration of a small village, and decent mead. This place had an unexpected amount of visual pleasures as well, Lady Montilyet, for one, a rose if ever she had seen one, and the blonde beast they called Cullen. Most of the men who had come crawling to her before could not compare, nor had they anything that interested her, sent away with their lives, only. Solas was pleasing to look at as well, not that he would ever hear it from her, he would surely know better than to ask anything of her, which suited her well. She needed her cover, and his disinterest helped to keep it that way. Wasting no more time, she tipped her head back, polishing off the drink, no one looking her way, she flicked her hand over the table, a neat pile of coins stacking up. Leaving without a word, she made her way towards the chantry, best not to keep her waiting any longer, surely her temper wouldn’t hold out all day. This role meant having to fill a lot of desires, with none of the rewards, so be it. She’d have to learn to be charitable, a thought that filled her with a small amount of disgust, helping wasn’t her usual venue, at least not without something in exchange. Pushing through the door, she completely disregarded the man in the room, reddening with visible lividity, bowing very slightly, a pleasant smile on her face now. 

 

“I’m told you asked for me?” she said by way of greeting. 

 

“I did.  _ Several hours ago. _ ” she huffed. 

 

“Please forgive me, it was a relief to wake up without shackles, I thought I’d celebrate. Although I admit, it wasn’t the first time.” she laughed in amusement. 

 

It was a dual purpose thing to say, the stories of the elves indicated some were captured for any number of reasons, that she might have been captured and escaped a few times might have been reasonable. The truth was more that in her attempts to infiltrate towns and villages, she had gotten sloppy a time or two. Still better than being caught as she normally was, an event that could well end in death if she failed to be cautious enough. Aurelia knew the next step, she had overheard the spy discussing it earlier in the day, something about finding a chantry mother, a task that surely wouldn’t take long. The problem of the fighting between mages and templars there could pose a risk, however. Mages were easy enough to persuade for the most part, but templars, that was a different beast entirely, just as like to give in as to take to their talents, and not all were susceptible to her...


End file.
